Ganese una Cita con
by HatakeKakashi-5
Summary: En un programa de tv, compiten por quien se gana una cita.
1. Ganese una cita con Sasuke

**En un programa de television; se encuentra el estudio lleno, gente gritando y saludando las camaras.**

**Naruto: Aaaa, la camara viene hacia aca!!**

**Se trepa encima de Rock Lee que estaba frente a el, aplastandolo.**

**Naruto: Veanme bien todos, porque algun dia sere el mejor Hokage de Konoha!!!**

**Rock Lee: Quitateme de encima!**

**Patea a Naruto y lo manda volando al ultimo asiento.**

**animador: Y ahora amigos, lo que estaban esperando!! El mejor programa de citas a ciegas de Konoha,**

**GANESE UNA CITA CON... Quien sera que eligira una cita hoy?...**

**Se queda todo en suspenso. De pronto Jiraiya se levanta de su asiento.**

**Jiraiya: Mujeres en bikini!!!! donde estan las mujeres en bikini!!!!!!!!!**

**animador: Seguridad, por favor...**

**Los de seguridad se llevan a Jiraiya.**

**Jiraiya: A donde me llevan? Quiero ver las chikaas!!**

**animador: Y hoy sera... Ganese una Cita con Sasuke Uchiha!! Aplausos para Sasuke!**

**El publico aplaude mientras Sasuke hace su entrada, el saluda y se sienta en una silla que tiene una**

**pared al lado que le tapa de 3 sillas mas que estan del otro lado.**

**animador: Hola Sasuke, bienvenido a GANESE UNA CITA CON..., y? esta emocionado?**

**Sasuke: Me da lo mismo...**

**El animador lo mira con su sonrisa, que no se le quita ni en el peor de los momentos.**

**Gai: Ese tipo me cae bien.**

**Sonrie y sus dientes brillan.**

**Rock Lee: A mi tambien sensei!!**

**Sonrie y sus dientes brillan tambien.**

**animador: Porque le da lo mismo, no vino aqui porque queria una cita con una chika?**

**Sasuke: Na, solo vine por que estoy aburrido y no hay nada mas importante que hacer.**

**Mira al animador seriamente, el animador lo ve con su sonrisa retratada...**

**animador: Exelente contestacion!!!! no pudo ser mejor! ahora recibamos a las chikas...**

**Un aplauso a la chika numero 1....**

**Sale Ino saludando mientras la gente aplaude, se sienta en la silla numero 1.**

**animador: Un aplauso a la chika numero 2...**

**Sale Sakura saludando y sonriendo mientras la gente aplaude.**

**Inner Sakura: Sasuke-kun sera mio!!**

**Se sienta en la silla numero 2.**

**Ino: Que haces aqui calva?**

**Sakura: Vine a ganarme a Sasuke-kun!**

**Ino: Sobre mi cadaver!**

**Sakura: Pues preparate a morir!**

**Se miran fijamente enojadas.**

**animador: Un aplauso a la chika numero 3...**

**Entra Ten-Ten saludando mientras la gente aplaude, se sienta en la silla numero 3.**

**animador: Bienvenidas chikas! estan preparadas para las preguntas? Ya sasuke puede oir.**

**Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten: Si!**

**Naruto: Aaaaaaaaa!!! no veo nadaaa!!!**

**El animador va hacia Sakura.**

**animador: Chika numero 2! Porque quieres una cita con Sasuke Uchiha?**

**A Sakura le salen corazones en los ojos.**

**Sakura: Aaaaa!!! Pues porque es bello, tiene una voz sexy, aaaaa!!!! Es muy fuerte!**

**animador: Jajaja, wao! Y usted chika numero 1?**

**A Ino le salen corazones en los ojos tambien.**

**Ino: Aaaaayyy dios mio!!! pues esa mirada que tiene, su forma de hablar y de ser, yiiiiiii!!!!!!**

**animador: Y tu chika numero 3?**

**Ten-Ten: Quiero la oportunidad de conocerlo!**

**animador: Muy bien! Que opina hasta ahora Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Siga con las preguntas...**

**Lo mira seriamente, el animador lo ve con una sonrisa pasmada...**

**animador: Bueno pregunta numero 2!**

**Va hacia Ino.**

**animador: Chika numero 1! Hasta donde llegaria por Sasuke Uchiha?**

**Ino: Waaaaa!!! Hasta el fin del mundo!**

**animador: Y usted chika numero 3?**

**Ten-Ten: Hasta donde mi dignidad como mujer me permita.**

**animador: Y usted chika numero 2!!!!**

**Sakura: Ayyy, yo moriria por el!!!!**

**Ino: A te crees mejor eh?**

**Sakura: Lo soy!**

**Ino: Pues yo moriria por el mas dolorosamente que tu!!**

**Sakura: Ah si, pues yo permitiria que me torturaran por el!!!**

**Ino: Grrrr**

**Sakura: Grrrr**

**Se miran fijamente enojadas.**

**Sasuke: Mmm...**

**animador: Mi gente, esto se pone color de hormiga brava, que interesante no creen?**

**Que crees Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: Esto es una perdedera de tiempo.**

**Mira al animador fijamente, el animador lo ve con su sonrisa plasmada...**

**animador: Ultima pregunta!!!! Chika numero 3! describe el amor en una palabra!**

**Ten-Ten: No se.**

**El animador la ve fijamente con su sonrisa.**

**Ten-Ten: Que le pasa? Esta loco?**

**animador: No, jajajaja, chika numero 1, el amor en una palabra!**

**Ino: Felicidad, alegria, todooooo!**

**Le brillan los ojos.**

**animador: Solo era una contestacion! Bueno chika numero 2, el amor en una palabra!**

**Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Le salen corazones en los ojos, el animador sonrie pasmadamente.**

**animador: Y ahora, la hora de la verdad, Sasuke escogera cual chika le gusto!!!**

**El publico comienza a gritar y aplaudir.**

**animador: Sasuke escoja, chika 1, 2 o 3?**

**Suspenso...**

**Inner Sakura: Sere yooo!!**

**Ino: Yo, yo...**

**Ten-Ten:......**

**Sasuke: La chika numero 3!**

**Ino y Sakura se deprimen.**

**animador: Y porque escogio la numero 3!**

**Sasuke: Las otras se oian como que necesitan ayuda medica...**

**Lo ve seriamente, el animador lo ve con su sonrisa.**

**animador: Bueno, que pasen las perdedoras!! Ino y Sakura!**

**Ino y Sakura van cabisbajas hacia Sasuke y se despiden.**

**animador: Y tu cita es Ten-Ten! Felicidades a los 2!! Y ustedes en sus casas, no se pierdan la**

**siguiente semana GANESE UNA CITA CON... Hasta la proxima!**

**Naruto baja de las sillas y ve a Sakura triste.**

**Naruto: Ese Sasuke no sabe lo que se pierde, no se preocupe, yo la llevare a la cita que tanto desea**

**Sakura Chaan!!**

**Sakura: Naruto, yo no quiero una cita contigo, que es con Sasuke-Kuuun!!!!!**

**Patea a Naruto y lo manda volando de nuevo a la silla de atras y se va enojada.**

**Naruto: No entiendo?Ayyy.**


	2. Ganese una cita con Jiraiya

**Ya es otro dia, en el programa GANESE UNA CITA CON..., y el estudio esta lleno de**

**gente averiguada que no tiene mas nada que hacer como siempre...**

**Sakura: Ahora yo sere espectadora.**

**Rock Lee: Sakura Chan, acepte salir en una cita conmigo!**

**Le guiña el ojo a Sakura y sale un corazon.**

**Sakura: Aaaaa!!! no otra vez!!**

**Lo esquiva, la gente al ver el beso se levanta y comienza a esquivarlo y parece como si**

**hicieran la ola, una señora mayor lo hiba a esquivar, pero al pararse se le tranca la**

**espalda y no puede bajar.**

**señora: Uh, oh!**

**Ve el corazon acercarse, Rock Lee, Sakura y todo el publico se queda viendo.**

**señora: OOU**

**El corazon la impacta, le entra un corrientazo y se desmaya.**

**animador: Waooo, señoras y señores, este publico esta impaciente, han hecho la ola,**

**han bailado y todo, asi que comencemos con GANESE UNA CITA CON...!!!**

**Rock Lee: Oooh, creo que invente un nuevo jutsu, si tan solo Gai sensei estuviera aqui!!**

**Sakura: besos peligrosos**

**animador: Ok! En el dia de hoy tendremos Ganese una Cita con Jiraiya! Un aplauso para jiraiya!**

**El publico comienza a aplaudir mientras Jiraiya entra y saluda, se sienta en la silla con la pared**

**que le cubre de ver las otras 3 sillas.**

**animador: Bienvenido Jiraiya, veo que es una persona mayor, que motivos le traen aqui, se **

**siente solo?**

**Jiraiya: No nada de eso.**

**animador: Entonces?**

**Jiraiya: Quiero conocer una chika que me baile en tanga bajo la luna llena!**

**Pone cara de pervertido y se babea, el animador lo ve con su sonrisa.**

**animador: Bajo la luna llena?**

**Jiraiya: Siiiii!!!!**

**animador: Waooo, que contestacion mas inteligente, de veras tiene muy buenos motivos!!!**

**bueno entonces que pase la chika numero 1!**

**Entra Tsunade saludando mientras el publico aplaude, se sienta en la silla numero 1.**

**animador: Que pase la chika numero 2!!**

**Entra Kurenai saludando mientras el publico aplaude, se sienta en la silla numero 2.**

**animador: Que pase la chika numero 3!!**

**Entra una encapuchada saludando mientras el publico aplaude, se sienta en la silla numero 3.**

**El animador se le queda viendo sonriete.**

**animador: Esto no me lo esperaba!!**

**Jiraiya: Estan en bikini, diosss estan en bikinii!!!**

**animador: No señor, calmese!**

**Jiraiya: Ok, ok!!**

**animador: Bueno chikas, estan listas para las preguntas? jiraiya ya puede oir.**

**Tsunade: Si!**

**Kurenai: Comience ya!**

**encapuchada: ..........**

**El animador las ve con su sonrisa pasmada.**

**animador: Bueno, chika numero 1! Porque quiere una cita con Jiraiya?**

**Tsunade: La verdad no se? Tal vez estoy desesperada porque hace tiempo no salgo con nadie.**

**Se queda mirando al animador seriamente, el animador sonrie, Jiraiya escucha emocionado.**

**Jiraiya: Jijiji, que emocion.**

**animador: Y usted chika numero 3?**

**Le sale una voz muy sexy.**

**encapuchada: Ahhh, porque es muy guapo!**

**Jiraiya: Aaahhh, waooo!!!**

**Se cae del asiento.**

**animador: Jajaja, que señor simpatico!**

**Jiraiya: Esa me esta gustando!!!**

**animador: Jajajaa, bueno, y usted chika numero 2?**

**Kurenai: Quiere la verdad?**

**Lo mira seriamente, el animador sonrie.**

**animador: Si!**

**Kurenai: La verdad, la verdad?**

**Jiraiya oye emocionado.**

**animador: Claro, verdad publico, la verdad, verdad!!!**

**publico: La verdad, la verdad, la verdad!!**

**Kurenai: Ok, ayer estaba en una fiesta con mis amigas y jugaba verdad o castigo, yo elegi castigo,**

**y me dijeron que llamara a lo de la cita con Jiraiya, yo estaba tan bebida que acepte y ya**

**que remedio.**

**Mira seriamente al animador, el animador la ve con una sonrisa pasmada, Jiraiya se queda en shock**

**en su silla.**

**Kurenai: Querian la verdad no?**

**animador: Jejeje, bueno, pregunta numero 2!!!**

**Va hacia Kurenai.**

**animador: Chika numero 2! Hasta donde llegaria por Jiraiya?**

**Kurenai: No se, tal vez me quedaria sin dormir por un dia... no, eso es demasiado...**

**Lo dice muy seriamente, el animador se le queda viendo con su sonrisa plasmada.**

**animador: Y usted chika numero 1?**

**Tsunade: Lo envenenaria por pervertido y luego huyo de la escena!**

**Mira al animador muy en serio, el animador la ve con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**animador: eso no fue lo que pregunte Y usted chika numero 3?**

**encapuchada: Le haria un striptease por guapisimoo!!**

**Jiraiya: Ayy Dioos!!!**

**Se cae del asiento emocionado, el animador va hacia Jiraiya.**

**animador: Y? Que cree hasta ahora señor?**

**Jiraiya: Todas me aman! jijijijiji, todas, solo que algunas lo niegan.**

**Se para en posicion heroica sobre su asiento.**

**Jiraiya: Mueren por mi!!!**

**El animador se le queda viendo con su sonrisa.**

**animador: Usted esta en lo cierto, yo tambien me habia dado cuenta!! Jajajajaja. Bueno, ultima pregunta.**

**Chika numero 3!! Diga lo que opina sobre Jiraiya.**

**encapuchada: Eres muy sexy, guapisimo, me gustan los hombres mayores, ooohhh!!!!**

**Jiraiya se emociona.**

**animador: Y usted chika numero 2?**

**Kurenai: Es un viejo loco y pervertido, ojala y que yo pierda...**

**Mira seriamente al animador, el animador sonrie.**

**animador: Je...y usted chika numero 1?**

**Tsunade: Es un loco, pervertido, ridiculo, ignorante, ahora me dieron ganas de perder tambien...**

**Jiraiya: TT**

**El animador sonrie pasmado y va con Jiraiya.**

**animador: Bueno ahora la hora de la verdad, a quien escoge!!**

**Tsunade y Kurenai cierran los ojos y cruzan los dedos.**

**encapuchada: ...................**

**Jiraiya: Escojo la chika numero 3!!!**

**Tsunade y Kurenai: Yeeeeeeaaaaahhhh!!!!!**

**animador: Bueno, que pasen las perdedoras, Tsunade y Kurenai.**

**Tsunade y Kurenai: Adios erosennin!**

**Bailan de alegria alrededor de el y luego se van.**

**animador: Ahora la ganadora, es una chika encapuchada sin nombre!**

**Llega la encapuchada hacia Jiraiya, el se emociona.**

**Jiraiya: Hola mi amoor deja verte!**

**La encapuchada se quita la capa y era Naruto en el sexynojutsu.**

**sexynojutsu: Hola guapooo!!!**

**Le tira un beso, Jiraiya sangra por la nariz, Naruto se convierte de nuevo en el.**

**Naruto: Jajajajajaa, te engañe erosennin!!!**

**Se va corriendo.**

**animador: Wao nadie gano hoy...**

**Jiraiya: Noooo!!!! Pero yo quiero que una chika me baile en tanga bajo la luna llena!**

**Corre en circulos.**

**animador: No es esto fantastico amigos? Es la primera vez que dejan plantado al invitado!**

**Jiraiya: Tanga, tanga, tanga, necesito una tanga ahora mismo!!**

**De la nada le tiran una tanga, el la mira pensativo, el animador ve sonriente.**

**Jiraiya: Quiero que alguien la tenga puesta!**

**De la nada aparece Gai con la tanga puesta.**

**Gai: Que tal?**

**Sonrie y sus dientes brillan.**

**Jiraiya: Aaaaaa!!! Quitateme de enfrente, no te quiero ver, no bromeo!!**

**Rock Lee: Oooohhhh, Gai sensei, se ve guapisimo!!**

**Gai: Lo se, Lee.**

**Sonrie y sus dientes brillan. Ino y Sakura se le quedan viendo con los ojos en blanco.**

**Ino y Sakura: Aaargghh, todo ese pelo!!!**

**Rock Lee: No se burlen de Gai sensei!!**

**La gente sale huyendo despavorida al ver a Gai en tanga.**

**mujer histerica: Dios mio, es el hombre mono!!**

**Sale corriendo pero no le da tiempo de llegar a la puerta porque se desmaya de la impresion.**

**Gai: Pero que pasa?**

**El animador ve con una sonrisa como la gente huye despavorida.**

**Jiraiya: Cubrete Gai o te matoo!**

**Jiraiya hace un rasengan enojado.**

**Kakashi: Yo te ayudo con gusto Jiraiya!!**

**Kakashi hace un raikiri.**

**Gai: Oh my goood!!!!**

**Sale corriendo, Jiraiya y Kakashi lo siguen con el rasengan y el raikiri.**

**El animador ve sonriente.**

**animador: Je... ustedes en sus casas no se pierdan GANESE UNA CITA CON..., hasta la proxima!!!**


	3. Ganese una cita con Sakura

**Es un nuevo dia en el programa Ganese una Cita con...**

**El estudio esta lleno como siempre...parece que en Konoha no hay nada mas importante**

**que hacer que estar viendo gente frustrada tratando desesperadamente de conseguir una cita.**

**animador: Hola señoras y señoreees!! Sean bienvenidos una vez mas a este el mejor programa**

**de citas a ciegaaaas....(se asfixia y toma aire....sonrie) Ganese Una Cita Con...**

**publico: Weeeeeeeeee!!!!(aplauden y gritan)**

**Shikamaru: Todo esto es problematico, porque tanto grito?**

**Ino: Si no querias gritos no hubieses venido, porque esto es un programa de tv, idiota!**

**Shikamaru: Ah...tu eres tan problematica...**

**Ino: Porque?**

**Shikamaru: Porque tu me obligaste a venir...**

**Ino: Oh, jeje, cierto...**

**Choji: A mi no me molesta, hay mucha comida!!**

**Ino: Donde estara Sakura?**

**Choji: Oye tu! tres bolsas mas de papas!!!**

**Ino: Chojiii!!**

**Kakashi entra y se sienta junto a Gai, Asuma y Kurenai.**

**Kurenai: Hola Kakashi!**

**Kakashi: Hola!**

**Asuma prende un cigarrillo y se pone a fumar.**

**Asuma: Ahhh....creo que un dia de estos vendre a buscar cita...**

**Kurenai: Asuma puedes fumar aqui?**

**Asuma: Olvidate nadie me ve aca detras.**

**Entra Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya y se sientan frente a ellos.**

**Shizune: Hola todos! Trajimos a Tsunade a que se relaje un poco!**

**Jiraiya: Si, a ver si despues de esta sale conmigo jiji**

**Tsunade: Ni lo sueñes! Asuma! Que haces fumando?**

**Asuma: Ah... este...**

**Tsunade: Esta bien no lo regañare porque estoy de humor. **

**Asuma: Bien jeje**

**Kakashi: Ahh me gustaria tambien un dia de estos venir a conseguir cita.**

**Gai: Jajajajaja, ay Kakashi no me hagas reir! Tu que nunca te destapas esa cara.**

**Kakashi: Que tiene?**

**Gai: Quien te crees, un superheroe? jajaja Spiderman? jajajaa**

**De pronto entra el duende verde volando por la puerta y todos se quedan mirando.**

**Duende verde: Kyehehehe, spiderman!!**

**Todos lo miran atontados, a Asuma se le cae el cigarrillo de la boca.**

**Kakashi: Eeee... te equivocaste de serie....**

**Duende verde: Oh perdonen. Buscare a spiderman en otra parte Kyehehehehe!**

**Se va y todo se queda en silencio.**

**animador(sonriendo): Eso fue extraño....**

**Gai: Pues como te decia Kakashi...**

**Kakashi: Y esa peste a quemado?**

**Asuma: No tengo mi cigarrillo, creo que se me cayo.**

**Tsunade: De que hablan...(shock)**

**Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Tsunade y Shizune: (shock)**

**Jiraiya(con el pelo en fuego): Que pasa?**

**Jiraiya siente el calor.**

**Jiraiya: Aaaaaa!!!!! alguien que me ayudeee!! Porque todo lo malo me pasa a mii!!!**

**Sale corriendo desesperado a la tarima y corre alrededor del animador mientras este**

**le mira sonriente.**

**Jiraiya: Ayudaaa!!! Mi hermoso pelo se quema!!!**

**animador: Señoras y señores si no es este un glorioso dia, este caballero a saltado del**

**publico con el pelo en fuego para animar el lugar!!! Les digo, no intenten esto**

**en casa, este señor es un experto que sabe lo que hace!!**

**Jiraiya: Que me ayuden, auxiliooo!!!**

**Sale del estudio y se tira en un charco de agua.**

**animador(sonriente): Entretenido no? Pero ahora es hora de Ganese Una Cita Con... Sakura**

**Que entre Sakura!**

**Entra Sakura saludando y se sienta en la silla que una pared le cubre de otras 3.**

**Ino: Sakuraaa!!!**

**Sakura le saca la lengua a Ino.**

**Ino: Grrrrr!!!!**

**animador: Hola Sakura, como se encuentra?**

**Sakura: Un poco nerviosa!**

**animador: Un poco nerviosa señoras y señores!!No es emocionante!!!!**

**Sakura: ???**

**animador: Ahora que entren los chicos! Un aplauso a el chico numero 1!!**

**Entra Rock Lee saludando mientras el publico aplaude, Rock Lee mira al publico y ve a Gai**

**con su sonrisa brillante.**

**Rock Lee(piensa con los ojos en fuego): Gai sensei me esta mirando, no lo defraudare Gai sensei.**

**Se sienta en la silla numero 1**

**animador: Un aplauso al chico numero 2!!!**

**Entra Naruto corriendo y saludando mientras el publico aplaude, al oir los aplausos se emociona**

**y comienza a tirarle besos al publico.**

**Naruto: Jejejeje!**

**De pronto se resbala con el cable de una camara y cae sembrado de cara en el piso.**

**Naruto: Auuuu.**

**El animador se acerca sonriente y le ayuda. Naruto se sienta en la silla numero 2.**

**animador: Un aplauso al chico numero 3!!!**

**Entra un encapuchado y se sienta en la numero 3.**

**animador(con sonrisa pasmada): Otro encapuchado! Parece que esta de moda encapucharsee!!!**

**Bueno...estan listos para las preguntas? Ya Sakura puede oir!**

**Rock Lee, Naruto, encapuchado: Si!**

**animador: Ok chico numero 1, porque quiere una cita con Sakura?**

**Rock Lee: Porque la amo, ella es todo para mi y aunque no me ame siempre la protegere!**

**animador: Waoo este chico esta enamoradoo!!!**

**Rock Lee ve a Gai con los ojos en fuego, Gai le sonrie y su sonrisa brilla, Rock Lee se emociona.**

**animador: Y tu chico numero 2, porque quiere una cita con Sakura?**

**Naruto: Porque ella es la chica que me gusta, es el amor de mi vida(sus ojos brillan)**

**animador(sonrie): Otro mas!**

**Sakura se emociona.**

**animador: Y tu chico numero 3, porque quiere una cita con Sakura?**

**encapuchado: A mi siempre me a gustado ella, yo la amo, soy su admirador secreto y solo a ella**

**le revelare mi identidad.**

**El animador lo ve sonriente.**

**encapuchado: No lo veo pero se que esta sonriendo...**

**animador(le baja una gota): Vaya el encapuchado es siquico!!!**

**Va hacia Sakura.**

**animador: Y hasta ahora que piensa Sakura?**

**Sakura: Hasta ahora esta dificil escoger!!!**

**Inner Sakura: Ojala y este Sasuke-kun!!!**

**animador(sonrie): Bueno entonces sigamos a ver si desempatan!**

**Va hacia Naruto.**

**animador: Chico numero 2, hasta donde llegaria por Sakura?**

**Naruto(le brillan los ojos): Ayy por Sakura chaaan, haria todo, seria Hokage....**

**Rock Lee(pensando): Tu siempre has querido ser Hokage y no por Sakura.**

**Naruto: Siii, eso haria!!**

**animador: Muy bien, esa contestacion explica lo mucho que sufriria por ella!!**

**Naruto(sus ojos brillan): Siiii**

**animador: Y usted chico numero 3, hasta donde llegaria por Sakura?**

**encapuchado: Yo la defenderia de todos y la protegeria.**

**animador(sonriente): Excelente!!**

**encapuchado: Se que sonrie...**

**animador(con sonrisa pasmada): Si claro.....bueno, y usted chico numero 1, hasta donde**

**llegaria por Sakura?**

**Rock Lee: Yo iria al fin del mundo, crusaria tormentas y mares, pelearia con manadas de**

**enemigos, cruzaria el desierto sin agua, le bajaria la luna y las estrellas, la defenderia**

**de todo y todos...**

**animador: Wao...**

**Sakura se emociona y le salen corazones en los ojos.**

**Gai le sonrie a Lee con su sonrisa brillante y Lee se emociona.**

**Rock Lee(pensando): Yo ganare Gai sensei, si no gano correre alrededor de la academia hasta**

**esta misma hora de mañana!!**

**animador: Y ahora la ultima pregunta! chico numero 3, que opina de Sakura?**

**encapuchado: Yo opino que es una chica muy linda, me gusta mucho...**

**animador(sonrie): Muy bien!**

**encapuchado: Esta sonriendo...**

**animador(pensando): Como lo sabra?**

**Va hacia Lee.**

**animador: Chico numero 1 que opina de Sakura?**

**Rock Lee: Es una chica maravillosa, es lo mejor que hay en el mundo, la mas bella, la amo!**

**animador: Este chico si esta enamorado!!**

**Rock Lee(pensando emocionado): Sakura chan...**

**animador: Y tu chico numero 2 que opinas de Sakura.**

**Naruto: Aaaaaaaaa!!!! Sakura chaaaan!!!! Ella es bellaa hermosaa!!!**

**animador(tapandose los oidos): Que emocion, que entusiasmo!!!**

**Va a donde Sakura.**

**animador: Bueno ahora es lo que todos esperaban!! Aquien escoge Sakura?**

**Sakura(pensativa): Mmmmm....**

**El animador la ve sonriente.**

**Sakura: Escojo al chico numero 1!!**

**Rock Lee brinca de su asiento emocionado y se pone a bailar.**

**Rock Lee: Wuuu, wuuu, Sakura Chan me eligio a mii!!! Wuuuu!!!**

**animador: Bien que pase el primer perdedor Naruto el chico numero 2!**

**Naruto(triste): Sakura chaaann!!**

**Sakura: Que bueno que perdiste Naruto, vete!!**

**Naruto(llorando): Waaa...**

**Se va.**

**animador: Ahora el chico numero 3 un encapuchado sin nombre!**

**Sakura: Adios encapuchado!**

**El encapuchado se quita la capa.**

**Sasuke: Sakura, eres una idiota!! Yo que vine por ti porque me gustabas, ahora no me gustas!**

**Nunca te hablare mas!!**

**Se va enojado.**

**Sakura(llorando): Sasuke Kuuunn!!!**

**Ino: Jajajajajaa ahi tienes por tonta!!! Ahora ire a consolar a Sasuke kun!**

**Se va tras el.**

**Sakura(llorando): Sasuke kuuuuunn!!!!**

**animador: Ahora el ganador, chico numero 1 Rock Lee!!**

**Rock Lee se acerca a Sakura bailando.**

**Rock Lee: Wuuuu, Sakura Chaaan, Wuuuu!!!!**

**Gai se levanta emocionado.**

**Gai: Eso Lee, ese poder de la juventud es emocionante!!(sonrie y sus dientes brillan)**

**Kakashi: Sientate y deja de hacer el ridiculo Gai.**

**Sakura: Leee!!!!!!**

**Rock Lee: Hola Sakura chan, yo te protegere y te amare por siempre!**

**Le tira un beso.**

**Sakura: Nooooooooo!!!**

**Lo esquiva y sale corriendo.**

**animador(sonriendo): Que hermoso es el amor!!!**

**Tsunade: Ese animador me gusta, es tan original, siempre trae preguntas nuevas!**

**Shizune: Si!**

**Jiraiya(con el pelo quemado): Y yo Tsunade te gusto?**

**Tsunade: Errr...me gustan tus toques negros en el pelo se ve a la moda.**

**Jiraiya: Eso quiere decir que saldria conmigo?**

**Tsunade: Ni lo sueñes, nunca saldria con un hombre con el pelo quemado.**

**Jiraiya: Acabas de decir que te gusta!**

**Tsunade: Eso fue sarcasmo idiota!!**

**Jiraiya: TT**

**Rock Lee: Sakura chaan, vamos a nuestra citaa(tirando besos)**

**Sakura: Noooo ayudeme Kakashi senseiii(esquivandolos)**

**animador(sonriendo): Que romantico no? Y ustedes no se pierdan el proximo **

**Ganese Una Cita Con...!!!**


	4. Ganese cita con Ino

Es un dia nuevo en Ganese una Cita con... y el estudio esta lleno como siempre...

(pasa la camara por el publico)

mujer: Siii Ganese una Cita coooon....

hombre(moviendo sus brazos a la camara): Sii mama mireme!! Estoy en el programaa!!

...me pregunto porque se emocionaran tanto?

animador: Señoraaaas y señoreeees, aqui estamos una vez mas en el programa numero 1

de la television Konoheña, Ganese una Cita con...

publico: Siii, ganese una cita con!!!

animador: Pero antes de comenzar con el programa, les tenemos una sorpresa!!!

Tenemos un nuevo jingle para el programa, lo quieren oir????

publico: Siiiii, jingle jingle!!

animador(sonriente): Co-lo-que-mos-loooooooooooo!!!

(silencio) (animador sonriente)

jingle:Si estas aburrido o estas en un tapon,

si estas en tu casa y quieres vacilon,

si eres de la gente que quiere emocion,

ven a Ganese una Cita con...

publico: U

animador(sonriente): nnU

Naruto(gritando): Quien hizo ese jingle mediocre!!??

Itachi: El que hizo eso debe morir...

publico: muerte al que hizo el jinglee, muerte al que hizo el jingle!!

Itachi va a donde el animador y lo toma por la camisa.

Itachi: Quien hizo el jingle?

El animador lo ve sonriente....... Itachi agita al animador por la camisa.

Itachi: Que quien lo hizo?

animador(sonriente): Esta de malas? Necesita una cita, sea feliz!

Itachi saca una kunai y la pone en su cuello.

Itachi: Dime...

Naruto: Dileee!!!! maldito animador sonriente....

Gai: Que tiene de malo las sonrisas?

Sonrie y sus dientes brillan, Naruto lo mira.

Naruto: Esteeee....

Rock Lee(por el otro lado de Naruto): Si, que tiene?

Sonrie y sus dientes brillan.

Naruto(asustado): ..U

animador: Ok alli esta, en la cabina.

Itachi va a la cabina y la abre.

Orochimaru: Aaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Itachi: Mangekyou Sharingan!

Orochimaru queda en trance.

Itachi: Ahora a ver cuanto te aguantas por una semana ver a Sarutobi Hokage

bailando el maldito jingle.

Orochimaru(en otra dimension): Donde estoy? Esto parece... la playa!

De pronto de la nada comienza a tocar el jingle y salen muchos Sarutobis con flores

en el cuello y ropa Hawaiiana bailando el hula hula.

jingle:Si estas aburrido o estas en un tapon,

si estas en tu casa y quieres vacilon,

si eres de la gente que quiere emocion,

ven a Ganese una Cita con...

Orochimaru: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!! Maldito Sarutobii!!!!!!!!!

Itachi se sienta en su silla como si nada hubiese pasado. El animador lo ve con su

sonrisa pasmada.

Itachi: Siga..

animador: Siiiii, señoras y señores, el jingle fue un fracaso pero no importaaaa!!

Porque ahora daremos comienzo a Ganese una Cita Con.... Ino!!

Que pase Ino!!!

Sale Ino saludando mientras el publico aplaude y se sienta en la silla que una pared le tapa

de otras 3.

animador: Como se siente Ino?

Ino: Feliz!!! Porque se que debe estar Sasuke kun!! (sus ojos brillan)

Sakura(desde el publico): Tarada!!

El animador ve a Ino sonriente.

animador: Esta niña se ve segura, que emocionanteee no creen!!!??

Kiba(desde el publico): Siga imbecil!

El animador sonrie.

animador: Demos bienvenida a los chicos entonces!! Que pase el chico numero 1!

Sale Neji saludando mientras el publico aplaude y se sienta en la silla numero 1.

animador: Que pase el chico numero 2!!

Sale Choji comiendo papas fritas mientras el publico aplaude y se sienta en la silla numero 2.

El animador lo ve sonriente.

animador: Oiga no puede comer mientras participa

Choji: Quien dice?

El animador lo ve con su sonrisa pasmada.

animador: Bueno sigamos, que pase el chico numero 3!!

Sale Shikamaru bostezando mientras el publico aplaude.

Shikamaru: Si, si, que problematico es todo...

Se sienta en la silla numero 3.

animador: Bueno chicos estan listos para las preguntas? ya Ino puede oir!

Neji, Shikamaru: Si

Choji(comiendo): Si, yo como ya me se sus preguntas estaba practicando en casa.

El animador se le queda viendo con su sonrisa plasmada.

Choji: Que? Quiere papas? Consigase las suyas!

animador: Jaja no! bueno, demos comienzo!

Chico numero 2! Porque quiere una cita con Ino?

Choji: Porque es una chica buena y linda, yo la amo y se que secretamente ella tambien

siente algo por mi...

El animador lo ve sonriente... Choji come papas mientras le devuelve la mirada.

animador: Jajaja si ya lo creo que si!!

Ino se emociona.

Ino(pensando): Ese debe ser Sasuke kun!!

animador: Bueno, chico numero 3! Porque quiere una cita con Ino?

Shikamaru: Ayy tengo que contestar?

animador: Claro, como Ino lo escogera si no contesta las preguntas?

Shikamaru: Ayy ok! Que problema...pues porque creo que me gusta...si eso.

El animador se le queda viendo sonriente.

animador: Que animos tiene este chikoo!!!! Jajaja, creo que me quitara el puesto de animador!

Shikamaru: No hay nadie mas animado que usted....que problematico es.

El animador lo ve con su sonrisa pasmada.

animador: Bueno sigamos...chico numero 1! porque quiere una cita con Ino?

Neji: Yo quiero una cita con ella porque desde que se solto su cabello ante mi, siento que

es la mujer de mi vida y el destino es el destino, y mi destino es estar con ella.

Ino(pensando): Waaaa, ese tambien es Sasuke kunnn!!!

animador: Vaya que chico romantico no creen?? Que bello es el amor señoras y señores..

Va hacia Ino.

animador: Ino que piensa hasta ahora?

Ino: Aaaaaaa!!! Ahi definitivamente esta Sasuke kuun!!

Le salen corazones en los ojos.

animador: Que emocion, que animos, que entusiasmo!!! Bueno pasemos a la siguiente

pregunta!

Va hacia Shikamaru.

animador: Chico numero 3! Hasta donde llegaria por Ino?

Shikamaru: Porque tantas preguntas? que problema...

El animador lo ve sonriente.

animador: Solo es la segunda!

Shikamaru: Que me quiere decir que hay mas? Hay que problematico....

Ok, creo que a una nube, si, me gustan las nubes...

El animador ve hacia arriba sonriendo.

animador: Nubes ah?

Shikamaru: Que ve hacia arriba? esas son las luces del escenario! Que tonto y latoso es usted...

animador: Jajaja, que simpatico! Sigamos, chico numero 1! Hasta donde llegaria por Ino?

Neji: No es necesario que llegue a ningun lado, porque como le digo esto es cuestion de

destino.

El animador lo ve con su sonrisa pasmada.

animador: Que contestacion tan profunda!! Sigamos con el chico numero 2!

Chico numero 2, hasta donde llegaria por Ino?

Choji: Yo la llevaria a los restaurantes mas lujosos y le compraria el plato mas caro!

animador: Eso si es interesante!

Ino escucha atentamente en su asiento.

animador: Bueno, ahora la ultima pregunta! Chico numero 1! Que opina de Ino?

Neji: Opino que el destino pondra esa belleza a mi lado...

animador(sonriente): Es una buena explicacion! Chico numero 3! Que opina de Ino?

Shikamaru: Ojala y esta sea la ultima pregunta!

animador(sonriendo): Ya lo dije que es la ultima!

Shikamaru: Bueno...opino que es muy hermosa y es simpatica, aunque a veces es muy problematica.

animador: Wao, uno se entera de cosas interesantes!

Chico numero 2! Que opina de Ino?

Choji: Yo opino que es como una fresa, dulce y tierna.

animador: Oh eso fue muy dulce!!

Se dirige a Ino.

animador: Bueno, ahora la hora de la verdad! A quien escoges Ino?

Ino se queda pensativa.

Ino(pensando): Mmmm....cual sera Sasuke kun...

El animador espera sonriente su contestacion.

Ino: Elijo el chico numero 2!

Choji se ahoga con su papa.

Choji: Cof cof...

La traga.

Choji: Wao...gane!

animador: Bueno que pasen los perdedores, Neji y Shikamaru.

Ino(pensando): Neji y Shikamaru? Quiere decir que elegi a Sasuke kun!!!

Neji: Adios Ino, creo que no era nuestro destino despues de todo.

Ino: Adios Neji!

Shikamaru: Adios Ino, que problematico todo esto, vine para nada...

Ino: Adios Shikamaru!

animador: Ahora que pase el ganador....

Ino(pensando): Sasuke kun, Sasuke kun!!!

De pronto llega Sasuke y se sienta en el publico junto a Sakura.

Sasuke: Llegue tarde?

Sakura: Si!

Ino ve a Sasuke en el publico.

Ino: Sa...su....ke?

Sasuke: Hola Ino, que sea feliz en su cita!

animador: ....Choji!!

Ino: Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

Choji(comiendo): Hola Ino, supe desde que me llevaste aquella canasta de frutas al hospital

que sentias algo por mi!

Ino: Noooooo, Chojiiii!!!

Choji(sonrie): Vayamos en nuestra cita a comer steaks!

Ino(llorando): Waaaaa!!!

animador: Que escena emocionante, dan ganas hasta de llorar!

Bueno, esto es todo por hoy, ustedes en sus casas no se pierdan el proximo

Ganese una Cita con...

(en un sitio oscuro)

Miles de Sarutobis bailando hula hula.

jingle: Si estas aburrido o estas en un tapon,

si estas en tu casa y quieres vacilon,

si eres de la gente que quiere emocion,

ven a Ganese una Cita con...

Orochimaru: Nooooooooo!!! Maldito Sarutobiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!


	5. Ganese una cita con Kakashi

**Este capitulo es dedicado a Kaira porque ella me lo pidio XDD**

**Espero que le guste!**

Es un nuevo dia en Ganese una Cita Con... el estudio esta mas lleno que de costumbre.

Sakura: Que es estoooo!!!! Tanta gente pegada de mi!

Sasuke: Ah, Sakura lo siento no puedo evitarlo, es que hay mucha gente.

A Sakura repentinamente le salen corazones en los ojos.

Sakura: Aaaaa, Sasuke kuuun!!!!! Que hermoso es un estudio lleno, es romanticooo, si!!! Jajajajaja!

Sasuke(pensando): ...que miedo.

Ino: Porque Sakura tiene tanta suerte!!! Grrrr

Choji: Yo tambien tengo suerte Ino!

Ino: Aaaaa, Choji alejate, me llenas de comida!!

Choji: Que romantico!

Ino: Nooooo!!!

Le salen lagrimas.

animador: Señoraaaaaaaaas y señoreeeeeees, que dia emocionante! Hoy a venido gente de todas partes del mundo!!!

El publico grita y aplaude.

animador: Y por eso les tenemos una sorpresa!!!!

publico: Siiiii, sorpresaaaaaa!!!!

animador: Un grupo de baile con un nuevo jingle!!!

Jiraiya: Grupo de baile? Wujuju, me muero por ver las chicas bailarinas!!

animador: Que pasen!!!

De pronto se apagan las luces y el publico enloquece.

Se ven 3 figuras en la oscuridad y comienza una musica extraña.

Jiraiya: Enciendan las lucees, ennciendanlaaasss que quiero ver las bellezas!!!!!

De pronto se encienden las luces y estan Naruto, Rock Lee y Gai en atuendos verdes y comienzan a bailar.

jingle: Ven, a, Ganese una cita con,

ven, a, ganese una cita co-on...

Si te sientes solo, y quieres pareja,

ven a es-te programa y aqui se te encuentra!

Ven, a, Ganese una cita con,

ven, a, ganese una cita co-on...

Con el poder de la juventud!!! (Gai saca su dedo pulgar al publico y hace su sonrisa brillante)

Yooooshhh!! (Naruto y Rock Lee levantan sus puños al aire y finaliza)

(Silencio profundo) A Gai le baja una gota mientras sonrie en su pose.

Jiraiya: .....maldita sea!!!!!!!!!!!!

Se pone a llorar de la decepcion.

publico: Buuuu, que basura!!!

Les arrojan tomates. Naruto, Rock Lee y Gai corren en circulos.

Naruto: Ayayayayayayay!!!

Jiraiya: Narutoooo, te dije que no te pusieras esa ropa, ahora no te enseñare mas jutsus!!! Que pensara la gente de mi si sabe que soy tu maestro?

Naruto: Erosennin, no es por nada pero creo que usted mismo se acaba de descubrir!

Jiraiya: ???

Ve al publico y el publico lo esta viendo con asombro.

Jiraiya(llorando): Noooo, no puede ser!!! Adios mundo cruel!!

Brinca al ultimo asiento y se avienta por la ventana.

Tsunade se asoma por la ventana.

Tsunade: Jiraiya, estamos en el primer piso!

Jiraiya(tirado en el jardin): Callate y no lo hagas mas vergonsozo de lo que ya es!!

animador: Que baile mas inspirativo!!!! Que publico mas simpaticooo!!!

De pronto Gai se para frente al animador, el animador sonrie.

animador(sonriente): Su baile estuvo de maravillaaaa!!!

Le arrojan un tomate a Gai y este se esquiva y cae en la cara del animador.

animador(sonriente): Gracias, yo tambien los quiero!!

Gai, Naruto y Rock Lee huyen del estudio.

animador(limpiandose la cara): Bueno señoras y señores, ya es hora de lo que tanto esperaban!! Demos comienzo a Ganese Una Cita Con...Hatake Kakashi!!! Que pase Kakashi!!

Kakashi entra y levanta su mano en señal de saludo mientras el publico aplaude, y se sienta en la silla que una pared le cubre de otras 3.

animador: Hola Kakashi!

Kakashi: Hola Mr. Smiley!

animador: Juajajajaja, Mr. Smiley!! Jajajaja, pero que tipo simpatico!!

(Silencio profundo mientras el animador rie)

animador(con lagrima de la risa): Como nos hace reir a todos, dioos!! Jajaja

Se limpia la lagrima.

animador(sonriente): Bueno diga, que lo trae al programa?

Kakashi: Vengo a buscar una cita...

Ve al animador fijamente, el animador lo ve con su sonrisa.

animador: Vayaaaa, tremenda contestacion!! Si no lo dice no lo se, señoras y señores!! Ahora recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a las chicas!!! Que pase la chica numero 1!!

Sale Kurenai saludando mientras el publico aplaude y se sienta en la silla numero 1.

Asuma(llora pensando): ...porque Kurenai?? snif snif

animador: Que pase la chica numero 2!!

Aparece Kaira feliz y levanta su mano en señal de saludo mientras el publico aplaude.

Kaira(pensando): No lo puedo creer, Kakashi en persona!

Se sienta en la silla numero 2.

animador: Que pase la chica numero 3!!!!!

Sale Anko saludando mientras el publico aplaude y se sienta en la silla numero 3.

Orochimaru(llora pensando): Claro, como no he conseguido un sharingan! snif snif

animador: Bueno, chicas, estan preparadas para las preguntas? Ya Kakashi puede oir!

chicas: Si!

animador: Bueno, entonces demos comienzooo!!!!! Chica numero 1, porque quiere una cita con Kakashi?

Kurenai: Para demostrarle a cierta persona que el ya no me importa para nada!!

Asuma(llora pensando): Y todo porque no dejo de fumar, snif.

El animador la ve con su sonrisa pasmada.

Kurenai: Que me ve?

animador(sonriendo): Eso es tremenda contestacion!!!

Kurenai: Claro que lo es!

Mirada penetrante a Asuma.

Asuma: Snif snif.

animador: Bueno, chica numero 2!! Porque quiere una cita con Kakashi?

Kaira: Oh, porque desde que lo vi en la pantalla chica me di cuenta que era el amor de mi vida!

Suspira.

animador(sonriente): Pantalla chica?

Kaira: Sii!!

Sakura: Kakashi sensei es actor de telenovela y yo no lo sabia?

Sasuke: Vaya!

animador: Vaya, eso es excelente!! Y tu chica numero 3, porque quieres una cita con Kakashi?

Anko: Para que cuando lo agarre despistado arrancarle la mascara!! Jajajajajaa(risa malevola)

El animador la ve sonriente.

Anko: Jajajajaja....siga con las preguntas!

animador(sonriente): Esa contestacion fue un poco extraña!! Jajajaja, bueno sigamos a la proxima pregunta! Chica numero 2!! Hasta donde llegaria por Kakashi?

Kaira: Haria de todo, hasta me atreveria volverme anime, para vivir junto a el!

animador: Que romantico, señoras y señores!! Eso fue muy romantico!!

Y usted chica numero 3, hasta donde llegaria por Kakashi?

Anko: Llegaria hasta el punto en que le quito la mascara y hago mi pose de victoria mascara en mano! Jaaaa!!

Levanta su puño al aire. El animador la ve con su sonrisa pasmada.

Anko: Jejejejeje....que hace que no sigue?

animador: Eso fue extraño señoras y señores, muy extraño jajajaja, pero emocionante no creen!!! Bueno, y usted chica numero 1, hasta donde llegaria por Kakashi?

Kurenai: Llegaria por donde este cierta persona, para que me vea lo feliz que soy!

Mirada penetrante a Asuma.

Asuma(llora pensando): Pero no hice nada tan malo, snif snif.

El animador se le queda viendo con su sonrisa.

Kurenai: Me puede creer que usted es bien in-so-por-taaa-bleee!!!

animador(sonriente): Jajaja, que simpatica! Bueno pasemos a la ultima pregunta entonces! Chica numero 3! Que opina de Kakashi?

Anko: Opino que debio haber hecho algo muy vergonzoso como para andar por la vida con la cara cubierta! Jajjajajajajaa!

animador: Jajajajaja, si entiendo lo que dice, cuando yo era pequeño me tropece con la raiz de un arbol y...

Anko: Jajjajaja....eso a nadie le importa siga las preguntas!

animador(sonriente): Jajajja es cierto sigamos, chica numero 1 que opina de Kakashi?

Kurenai: Opino que es bueno para poner celoso a cierta persona que no quiero ni mirar!

Mirada penetrante a Asuma.

Asuma(llora pensando): Waaa, ya no puedo mas!

animador: Si, eso es muy importante!! y usted chica numero 2, que opina de Kakashi?

Kaira: Opino que con solo ver sus ojos me enamoro!

Le salen corazones en los ojos.

animador: Muy interesanteee!!

Va hacia Kakashi.

animador: Ahora la hora de la verdad!! A quien eligio Kakashi?

Kakashi se queda pensativo.

Kakashi: Mmmm, elijo la chica numero 2!

Kaira: Siii!!!

animador: Muy bien, que pase la perdedora numero 1, Kurenai!!

Kakashi: Adios Kurenai! Contentese con Asuma!!

Kurenai: Grrr

Le pasa por el lado y se va.

animador: La perdedora numero 2, Anko!

Kakashi: Adios Anko!

Sonrie. Anko pasa y le hala la mascara.

Kakashi: Que haces?

Anko: Aaaa!!! No puede ser, ya se te pego a la piel!!

Sale huyendo.

Kakashi(pensando): No se me pego, es que lo halo por el cuello.

animador: Ahora la ganadora Kaira!! Es una chica que viene desde Chile!!! No se donde queda, no me pregunten!! Jajajja

Kakashi(sonrie): Hola Kaira

Kaira(sonrie): Hola Kakashi!

Kakashi: Usted vino de muy lejos?

Kaira: Si, cruce desiertos calurosos y mares peligrosos, luche con bestias salvajes y me alimente de lo unico que encontraba en los bosques, acampe dia y noche en lugares inospitos, hasta que logre llegar a ti!

Kakashi(sorprendido): Waoooo, en serio??

Kaira: No! En realidad tome el primer vuelo a Konoha, pero lo que vale es la intencion no?

Kakashi: Jajajajjaja, que chica tan simpatica, me caes bien, ven vamos a nuestra cita!

Kaira: Sii!!!

Se alejan tomados de manos.

animador(sonriente): Un final feliz señoras y señores, al fin! Jajajaja, que emocionante no creen?

Y ustedes en sus casas no se pierdan el proximo Ganese Una Cita Con...


	6. Ganese una cita con Tsunade

**GANESE UNA CITA CON...(parte 6)**

Dia nuevo en Ganese una Cita con... el estudio lleno como siempre.

camarografo: Vamos al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2...

Sale el programa al aire.

(silencio profundo)

Animador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo la camara.

camarografo: Ya estamos al aire, no pierda el tiempo!

animador(sonriendo): Estamos al aire?

camarografo: Hace como 1 minuto!

animador: Jaja, perdone, no lo oi decir "1"

camarografo(pensando): Que menso es

Le baja una gota.

animador: Ok, vamos de nuevo!

Se coloca frente a la camara y la mira fijamente con su sonrisa.

camarografo: Que rayos hace, ya estamos al aire, esto no es una grabacion!

animador(sonriente): Ahh, jaja, perdona!

camarografo: Uff...

animador: Hola señoras y señores!!! Bienvenidos a este su programa de citas Ganese una Cita con!!

El publico grita y aplaude.

animador: Señoras y señores estoy tan triste hoy!!

Sonriendo.

animador: Nuestro programa se esta quedando sin fondos para pagar las citas!! Le pedimos sus donaciones, cualquier cantidad porque de a poco se logra mucho! Pueden enviar su donativo a la cuenta de banco ABC123!

De pronto se caen unas cortinas y aparece un monitor.

animador: Y durante el programa estaremos viendo sus aportaciones en este monitor! Confio en ustedes! (sonrisa profunda)

Llega Naruto al estudio corriendo.

Naruto: Llegue tarde!!

Sakura ve a Naruto desde los asientos de atras.

Sakura: Naruto!!

Naruto: Sakura chan!

Sube corriendo las escaleras hacia ella con estrellas en los ojos.

Musica romantica de fondo mientras Naruto sube corriendo en camara lenta.

Musica romantica de fondo mientras Sakura hace una expresion de "Naruto no te acerques!" en camara lenta.

Musica romantica de fondo mientras Naruto se acerca mas con estrellas en los ojos en camara lenta.

Naruto(slow motion): Saaa-kuuu-raaaa!!!

Sakura(con su expresion en slow motion): Naaaa-ruuuu-toooo!!!!

Naruto tropieza con la escalera y cae rodando hacia abajo.

La musica para de pronto y Naruto cae de cara al piso.

Naruto(con lagrimas): Ayyy, que verguenza!

Sakura: Tonto!!!

animador: Que emocion y entusiasmo en este publico de hoy!!!! Me imagino que estan ansiosos que comience el programa!!! Pues entonces demos comienzo a Ganese Una Cita Con Tsunade!! Que pase Tsunade!!

Entra Tsunade saludando mientras el publico aplaude, se para frente a la silla que una pared le cubre de otras 3, mira la camara y hace una pose sexy lanzando un guiño y luego se sienta.

El animador se le queda viendo con su sonrisa pasmada.

animador: Hola Tsunade!

Tsunade: Hola!

animador: Que la trae al programa?

Tsunade lo ve fijo.

El animador espera su contestacion con una sonrisa.

Tsunade: Que preguntas tontas hace!

animador: Muy cierto Tsunade, que pregunta tonta!! Solo estaba probandola! Jeje Para esta cita hubo muchos caballeros que llamaron, pero lamentablemente el limite son 3 asi que elegimos los mejores de todos esos caballeros y aqui estan!! Que pase el numero 1!!

Entra Jiraiya sonriente saludando mientras el publico aplaude.

Jiraiya(pensando): Jiji, esta vez si gano

Se sienta en la silla numero 1.

animador: Que pase el numero 2!!

Entra Orochimaru deslizandose en los pies hacia atras como Michael Jackson mientras el publico aplaude y se sienta en la silla numero 2.

Jiraiya lo ve fijo y Orochimaru le devuelve la mirada.

Jiraiya y Orochimaru(viendose fijo): Grrrrr

animador: Que pase el numero 3!

Entra Gai caminando en sus manos mientras el publico aplaude, llega frente a la silla y se impulsa en sus manos cayendo de pie, seguido saca su dedo pulgar al publico y sonrie con un brillo en sus dientes y luego se sienta.

animador: Caballeros, ya estan listos? Tsunade ya puede oir!

Jiraiya y Orochimaru: Si

Gai saca su dedo pulgar con su sonrisa brillante.

animador: Pues comencemos con las preguntas! Caballero numero 3, porque quiere una cita con Tsunade?

Gai: Porque es una mujer hermosa, me agrada que aunque tenga 50 se vea tan juvenil!

Saca su dedo pulgar y sonrie brillantemente.

animador(sonriente): Vaya es muy cierto!! Y usted caballero numero 1, porque quiere una cita con Tsunade?

Jiraiya: Porque la amo y porque es muy bella....y tiene grandes pechos....pechos jijijiji.

Se imagina el pecho de Tsunade y se babea.

El animador lo ve con su sonrisa pasmada.

animador: Tiene muy buenos motivos!

Jiraiya(babeado): Sii

animador: Jajaja, bueno y usted caballero numero 2, porque quiere una cita con Tsunade?

Orochimaru lo ve fijo.

El animador espera sonrientemente.

Orochimaru lo sigue viendo fijo y serio.

Al animador le baja una gota mientras espera sonrientemente.

Orochimaru: Porque si!

animador(sonriente): Muy bien, que caballero simpatico poniendo suspenso al programa!

Llega una modelo y le dice algo al animador y luego se va.

Jiraiya: Oyee, belleza!

La modelo lo mira.

Jiraiya(babeandose): Si pierdo saldria conmigo? Jijijiji

La modelo se va enojada.

modelo(pensando): Pervertido!

Jiraiya: La espero en la salida!!

animador: Señoras y señores!! Me dicen que llegaron numeros a la cuenta!! Veamos!

Se prende el monitor con unos numeros y el animador ve sonriente.

monitor: 000,000,001

animador: Waoooo, señoras y señores, eso es un avance, espero que sigan donando! Ahora sigamos con las preguntas! Caballero numero 1!! Hasta donde llegaria por Tsunade?

Jiraiya(con aires de romeo): Llegaria hasta donde ningun hombre a llegado por una mujer!!!

animador: Wao, y donde es eso?

Jiraiya(sonrie con su mano tras su cabeza): No se, ninguno a llegado...

El animador lo ve con su sonrisa plasmada.

animador(sonriente): Wao, eso significa que usted llegara a donde ningun hombre a llegado!!

Jiraiya(pose heroica): Si!

animador: No es emocionante eso señoras y señores!!! Y usted caballero numero 2, hasta donde llegaria por Tsunade?

Orochimaru lo ve fijamente.

animador(sonriente pensando): Otra vez..

Orochimaru lo sigue viendo fijo seriamente.

animador(sonriente): Jejeje

Orochimaru(seriamente): Mataria por ella!!!

animador: Jajaja, que romantica contestacion, pero porque el suspenso?

Orochimaru(viendo seriamente): No es suspenso

animador(sonriente): No es suspenso señoras y señores!!! Yse puede saber que es?

Orochimaru(viendolo fijo): Es que estoy pensando que decir.

animador: Oh, que bien!! Entonces sigamos, caballero numero 3!

Gai saca su dedo pulgar y una sonrisa brillante.

animador: Hasta donde llegaria por Tsunade?

Gai: Llegaria mas lejos que el numero 1 y si no es asi correre 100 vueltas en un pie descalzo sobre la brea caliente!!

El animador lo ve con su sonrisa, Gai saca su dedo pulgar y sonrie con un brillo.

Gai(aun en su pose): Es una promesa!

animador: Que simpatico caballero, me cae bien!!! Jajjaja Entonces vayamos a la ultima pregunta!! Caballero numero 2! Que opina de Tsunade?

Orochimaru ve fijamente.

animador(sonriente): Ay caray!

Orochimaru(viendo fijo): ...

El animador espera pacientemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Orochimaru(viendo fijo): Creo que es una jugadora empedernida...

animador(sonriente): Waoo, señoras y señores!! De lo que uno se entera!!

Orochimaru(fijamente): Usted es un tipo raro...

animador(sonriente): Jajaja, que bromista es, sigamos! Caballero numero 3, que opina de Tsunade?

Gai(mostrando su dedo pulgar): Creo que es interesante como mantiene su poder juvenil a esa edad!

Sonrie y un destello de brillo sale de sus dientes.

animador(sonriente): Si, es interesante! Y usted caballero numero 1, que opina de Tsunade?

Jiraiya: Opino que es la mujer mas hermosa que hay!

animador: Oh, muy romantico! Pues veamos que opina Tsunade!!!

Va hacia Tsunade con una sonrisa.

animador: Tsunade, llego la hora de la verdad! A quien elige?

Tsunade(pensativa): Mmm...

Todos esperan con ansias.

Tsunade: Elijo al caballero numero 1!

Jiraiya: Siii, ganeee!!! Ahora no podra decir que no!

animador: Muy bien! Que pasen los perdedores!

Pasa Gai y saca su dedo pulgar a Tsunade con una sonrisa brillante.

Tsunade: Adios gai!

Orochimaru pasa enojado.

Tsunade: Adios Orochimaru!

Orochimaru(gritando): Porque no me elegiste! Ya veras!

Se saca sangre del dedo con un kunai.

Orochimaru(risa malevola): Muahahaha!!

Tsunade lo ve fijo y le da una bofetada.

Tsunade: Dejate de idioteces, ya no le temo a la sangre!

Orochimaru se desliza en los pies enojado fuera del estudio estilo Michael Jackson.

animador: Y ahora el que pase el ganador!!!

Jiraiya: Tsunade!!!

Tsunade: Quee!!!

Jiraiya comienza a bailar como lo hizo sobre el sapo.

Jiraiya: Soy tu cita! Jijijijiji

Tsunade: Porqueee???

Jiraiya se queda viendo el pecho de Tsunade.

Jiraiya(babeado): Jijijiji, ya vera que la pasaremos bien!

Tsunade: Pervertido!!!

Le da un golpe a la cara y Jiraiya sale volando desde alli, pasa volando sobre el publico, sale por una ventana que habia detras y cae a 50 metros de alli.

Tsunade: Hmpff

Se va enojada.

animador: Señoras y señores, vieron como a volado ese señor? Que emocionante!!

Llega la modelo y le dice algo y luego se va.

animador: Señoras y señores!!! Me informan que ya termino la recolecta de fondos! Veamos esa pantalla!!

Se prende el monitor y salen numeros.

monitor: 000,000,002

El animador ve con su sonrisa pasmada.

animador: Bueno señoras y señores espero hayan disfrutado este programa y a falta de fondos no se pierdan en sus casas el ultimo Ganese Una Cita Con... Hasta la proxima!!


	7. Ganese una cita con Hinata

Es el ultimo dia de el programa Ganese una Cita con, el publico esta mas lleno que de costumbre.

hombre: Donde esta ese animador!

mujer: Queremos que empiece el programa!

El publico comienza a discutir que el programa no empieza cuando de pronto las luces se apagan y una de esas luces que giran comienzan a iluminar el estudio.

voz del animador proviniente de todas partes: Señoras y señoreees, bienvenidos a este su programa Ganese una Cita cooon!

De pronto las luces dejan de girar y una de estas se posa en el ojo de Orochimaru en el publico.

Orochimaru: Ooohh! Dios la potencia, aaahhh, no puedo resistir tal cantidad de luz en mi cuerpo, mueroo, mueroooo!

Kabuto: Orochimaru sama!

Kabuto se para frente a Orochimaru recibiendo la luz en su pecho.

Kabuto: No se preocupe yo recibo el ataque por usted!

Orochimaru: gracias Kabuto siempre tan servicial

De pronto se ve en el estudio que sale girando una alfombra roja y luego entra el animador sobre el techo de un lamborgini.

animador: DISFRUTEN EL ULTIMO PROGRAMA LES DESEA SU GRAN AMIGO...EL ANIMADOR!

mujer: Ah si claro, no hay presupuesto para las citas pero para esa tonta entrada si?

Le arroja un tomate a la cara, el publico sigue la mujer y le arrojan tomates al animador.

animador(sonriendo): Jajaja, yo tambien los extrañare!

Las luces se prenden normales, la alfombra se va y el lamborgini tambien.

animador: Debo decirles que este programa salio mas tarde al aire debido a que la cita anterior Ganese una Cita con Kisame no pudo ser ya que no teniamos presupuesto para hacer el programa en un estanque debido a que las chicas que llamaron para la cita fueron la señorita Salmon, lady Sharkylia y madam Atun!

Kisame(llorando en el publico): Soy un pobre diablo!

animador: ...y luego no se pudo hacer el programa Ganese una Cita con Gai debido a falta de parejas!

Foto de Gai en el monitor sacando su dedo pulgar con una sonrisa brillante.

animador(baja la mirada con una sonrisa): Pobre hombre, ahi le ponemos su foto a ver si alguien se compadece de el.

Rock Lee: Debe haber un error! Gai sensei es un hombre admirable cualquier chica se enamoraria de el!

Gai: Lee, no te preocupes el poder juvenil siempre vence al final

Sonrie con un brillo en sus dientes.

Rock Lee(con lagrima): Pero Gai sensei!

Gai(con lagrima): No te preocupes Lee..

Rock Lee(con lagrima): Pero Gai sensei...(su labio tiembla)

Gai(con lagrima y una sonrisa): Te dije que no te preocuparas...Lee

Rock Lee(llorando): Pero Gai senseiii!

Gai(golpea la cara de Lee con un puño): Te dije que no te preocuparas Lee!

Rock Lee(en el piso llorando): Gai senseii!

Gai(lo abraza): Perdoname Lee!

Lloran ambos abrazados.

animador: Que bonita escena señoras y señores pero ya es hora de comenzar Ganese una Cita con Hinata! Que pase Hinata!

Entra Hinata saludando timidamente mientras el publico aplaude y se sienta en la silla que una pared le cubre de otras 3 sillas.

animador: Hola Hinata, como se siente?

Hinata: Un poco nerviosa...

animador(sonriente): Que bien, bonitos ojos tiene parece que vieran todo.

Hinata: Si puedo, mire, byakugan!

Ve al animador con el byakugan, el animador la ve con una sonrisa en su rostro. Hinata se sonroja y voltea la mirada quitando el byakugan.

Hinata: Por Dios las caras felices...

animador(sonriente): Que verguenza señoras y señores! Esta niña a visto mi ropa interior!

Hinata se cubre su rostro avergonzada.

animador(sonriendo): Ese ojo del mal no se permitira durante el programa! Y ahora recibamos el chico numero 1!

Entra Kiba con Akamaru saludando sonrientemente mientras el publico aplaude y se sienta en la silla numero 1.

animador: Que pase el chico numero 2!

Entra Naruto corriendo y lanzando besos mientras el publico aplaude.

Naruto: Jejejeje

De pronto se tropieza con un cable de una camara y cae de cara al piso.

Naruto: Ahh, esto como que ya me paso una vez

El animador se acerca con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lo ayuda a levantarse, Naruto se sienta en la silla numero 2.

animador: Que pase el chico numero 3!

Entra Shino con sus manos en los bolsillos mientras el publico aplaude y se sienta en la silla numero 3.

animador: Estan listos para las preguntas? Hinata ya puede oir!

Kiba, Naruto y Shino: Si!

animador: Pues comencemos! Chico numero 2, porque quiere una cita con Hinata?

Naruto: Oh, pues porque es una chica muy buena y linda.

Hinata se sonroja en su asiento.

animador: Oh esa es muy buena contestacion! Y tu chico numero 3 porque quiere una cita con Hinata?

Shino: Porque una vez yo estaba descansando y aparecieron unas luciernagas que con su brillo me escribieron...Hinata

animador(sonriendo): Wao señoras y señores, que no es eso inspirativo o que?

Shino: Si lo es, las luciernagas descifran el destino..

animador(con su sonrisa plasmada): Si jajaja eso es muy interesante! y tu chico numero 1 porque quiere una cita con Hinata?

Kiba: Hinata es una chica muy buena y es muy linda tambien.

animador(sonrientemente): Wao!

Naruto(señalando a Kiba con su dedo): Te has copiado de mi pero con otras palabras!

Kiba: No me eh copiado de ti solo dije algo parecido!

Naruto(enojado): Te copiaste, aprende a ser mas original!

Kiba: No me eh copiado nada! No seas tonto!

Naruto(enojado): Aaaahh!

animador(sonriendo): Jajajaa, ya calmense y sigamos a la proxima pregunta! Chico numero 3 hasta donde llegaria por Hinata?

Shino: Llegaria hasta donde las voces de los grillos me dicten que es suficiente

animador(viendolo con su sonrisa pasmada): Wao, eso es muy interesante!

Shino: Si es interesante el poder de los grillos de descubrir lo que es bueno...

animador(lo ve con su sonrisa): Si jejeje, y usted chico numero 1 Hasta donde llegaria por Hinata?

Kiba: Llegaria hasta donde mi instinto me diga, jejeje

animador(lo ve sonrientemente): Eso es exelente contestacion! Y usted chico numero 2! Hasta donde llegaria por Hinata?

Naruto: Pues, yo llegaria al fin del mundo y le bajaria la luna y las estrellas

animador: Eso es hermoso!

Kiba: En lo que tu llegas al fin del mundo ya ella se va haber ido conmigo por cansarse de esperarte

Naruto(enojado): Eso no es cierto!

Kiba: Si lo es, y en lo que llegas al espacio y intentas bajar la luna y las estrellas tardaras como la eternidad yo te la cuido mientras.

Naruto(muy enojado): Aaahhh, no arruines mi momento inspirativoo!

Shino: Ademas bajar la luna y las estrellas seria algo malo para la tierra, eso no cabe aca...

Naruto(con los ojos en blanco): Son solo palabras tiernas que significa que lo haria todo!

Shino: Haber dicho eso antes y listo

Naruto: awww...

animador(con su sonrisa pasmada): Puedo seguir?

Naruto(enojado): Siga!

animador(sonriente): Jjajaja, claro vayamos a la ultima pregunta entonces! Chico numero 1 que opina de Hinata?

Kiba: Pues siempre ah sido una chica muy linda, siempre me ha agradado.

Akamaru: Arf!

animador: Si eso es muy bueno. Y usted chico numero 2 que opina de Hinata?

Naruto: Opino que es una chica muy bondadosa y muy buena que siempre ayuda los demas y tiene un gran corazon!

animador(sonriendo): Eso es muy hermoso señoras y señores hasta la lagrima se me sale!

Kiba: Que tonteria, si tuviera un gran corazon hubiera muerto por que no le cabria en el pecho.

Akamaru: Arf!

Naruto(enojado): Deja de arruinar mis momentos de inspiracion!

Kiba: Ah calla y deja que el hombre termine su programa!

Naruto(enojado): Te odio!

Kiba: Muerdelo Akamaru!

Akamaru se cuelga de la pierna de Naruto.

Naruto: Ahhhhhh! Saca tu tonto perro!

animador(viendolos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja): La juventud es tan hermosa.

Gai(parandose de su asiento): Eso es lo que yo digo! El poder juvenil es explosivo!

Kakashi(con una gota halando a Gai): Gai sientate y dejate de hacer el ridiculo asi nunca se fijaran en ti!

animador: Bueno sigamos, y tu chico numero 3 que opinas de Hinata?

Shino: Opino que es una niña hermosa, me encantaria irme a un picnic lleno de hormigas y moscas solo ella y yo seria romantico.

El animador lo mira con su sonrisa plasmada.

Shino: ...seria la cita perfecta...(le baja una lagrima)

animador(sonriente): Si, eso es muy cierto! Bueno ahora sera la hora de la verdad!

Se acerca a Hinata, Hinata lo ve nerviosa.

animador: Hinata a quien eliges? Al chico numero 1, al chico numero 2, o al chico numeeeeerooooo 3!

La ve con su sonrisa abarcando su rostro.

voz desde el publico: Dejese de idioteces, tonto animador de cuarta!

animador(sonrientemente): Yo tambien los extrañare mucho mi querido publicoo!

Hinata: Elijo...al chico...

animador: Redobleeee!

Le lanzan un tomate al animador.

animador: El publico hoy me adora!

Hinata: El chico numero 2!

animador: Muy bien que pasen los perdedores Kiba y Shino!

Pasa Kiba y se despide de Hinata y Shino tambien.

animador: Y ahora el ganador! Naruto!

Pasa Naruto a donde Hinata.

Naruto: Hinata chan! Gane mi cita contigo

Hinata(nerviosa): Na...Naruto kun...

Naruto(sonrie): Espero que la pasemos bien!

Hinata(se sonroja): Gracias Naruto Kun..

animador: Al fin despues de mucho tiempo y en el ultimo programa un final feliz! Espero que disfruten su cita y a ustedes en sus casas, adios y los extrañare mucho!

El estudio poco a poco se vacia y se comienzan a apagar las luces, solo queda el animador solo en la oscuridad del estudio...

animador(llora): Oohh, ahora creo que yo sere quien necesitara una citaa!

Fin


End file.
